The present invention relates to a code printing apparatus for printing so-called multimedia information including audio information such as speech data, music data, and the like as an optically readable code pattern.
A Conventional technique that relates to a code printing apparatus for recording so-called multimedia information including audio information such as speech data, and the like as an optically readable code pattern (dot pattern) is disclosed in EP0670555A1 (U.S. Ser. No. 8/407,018)).
Furthermore, a technique for efficiently printing speech information on a limited printing region and a technique for converting input speech data into desired different speech data in correspondence with each application, and printing the data as a code pattern of speech data different from the input speech data have been demanded.
However, the conventional code printing apparatus disclosed in the above mentioned EP0670555A1, however, does not include means for allowing the user to easily use the function of printing speech information as an optically readable code, and the user cannot sufficiently use this function.
Furthermore, the above mentioned EP0670555A1 also does not disclose either a technique for efficiently printing speech information in a limited printing region or a technique for printing the input voice as a voice different from the input voice.